


15 Malec Prompts!

by The_Little_Nephillim



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Nephillim/pseuds/The_Little_Nephillim
Summary: So I got bored and looked through tumblr for prompts and this is the result, sorry? 15 prompts in about a month (dont hold me to this)Disclaimer cuz im an idiot and forget -characters are not mine neither are the plotsWilling to take prompts!





	1. Prompt #1

Sorry for the sucky summary but its late and i need to write  
Prompts will be at the end so I dont spoil xx also its my first time writing in 3rd person dont judge please 

Prompt #1 

Alec was awoken by a loud banging at his door he groaned and snuggled closer to his boyfriend of 4 months Magnus Bane. Alec cherished these moments with Magnus for these are the only moments they get for only two people knew the secret of his sexuality Magnus and his younger sister Isabelle he wanted to tell everyone wanted to scream from the rooftops that he was completely irrevocably in love with Magnus Bane but he was to afraid. Alec was brought back to reality when the loud banging resounded through his apartment this time he realized it was his door he heard a groan from the warm body he was wrapped around and a muffled "i'll get it" Alec whimpered and attempted to pull Magnus' body back towards him but he was to late Magnus had already escaped and was walking towards the door he knew he should mention that Magnus wasn't wearing trousers but he was to distracted by the sight of Magnus only clad in skin tight purple pants but by the time he went to mention it Magnus had already left the room.

Magnus stomped through the cold bleary corridor annoyed at being dragged from the warmth of his boyfriends bed. Magnus threw open the door ready to yell at the person on the other side of the door for disrupting their alone time but he froze for on the other side of the door was a face he had only seen in passing or on photos Alec had kept proudly on the fireplace in his living room and three things occurred to magnus at that moment  
1.we was only wearing underwear  
2.he probably should have looked through the peephole before opening the door  
And three Alec is going to be seriously pissed 

Jace looked up from his phone ready to shout at his adopted brother for not opening his door the first 5 times he had knocked but froze the man that opened the door was definitely NOT his big brother but a man he had never seen before in his life Jace was fuming "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" He yelled at the man and then it dawned on him Alec was almost 20 years old and all the time where Jace had known him, He looked like he was about to throw up anytime that he had so much mentioned a date with a girl now this Jace felt horrible how could he not have known that his best friend , his brother was gay. The pain had quickly faded away and all that was left behind was a sense of pain and betrayal how could Alec not tell him. Jace shoved past the man at the door (and made a reminder in the back of his head to actually learn the mans name) and stormed through the hall and threw open what he knew was Alec's bedroom door and yelled "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS" Alec was startled by his brothers reaction the he remembered , Magnus had opened the door. Alec shot from his bed faster then you can blink ready to lie and tell him that Magnus was just here to spend the night nothing more but then he looked over to the door where the man in question was standing looking terrified at him Alec was confused at first but then pushed that back into the back of his mind and realized that if he wanted to keep magnus which he most definitely did then he needed to tell the truth and to no longer hide he knew Jace would be fine with it after all he was fine with Isabelle being bisexual he knew that yes, Jace might be hurt at first but he would get over it so he stood up, took one look at Jace and made his decision he spun on his heels and began towards Magnus when he reached him he grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and pulled him into a searing kiss he felt Magnus smile against his lips so he deepened it moaning at the feel of Magnus tongue dancing with his, he heard Jace clear his throat behind him and Alec pulled away a light flush gracing his cheeks and spun around wrapping his arms around Magnus waist and spoke "i'm gay and this is my boyfriend Magnus" he smiled down at the man he is so deeply in love with and looked up just as Jace rolled his eyes a small smirk playing at his lips and looking down at the now giddy Magnus and looked back and Alec and then spoke  
"Well no shit sherlock I was but i was wondering when you guys were gonna get some clothes on" a small laugh escaped Alec's lips and he looked around this right here, this is how he wants his life to be.


	2. authors note

so guys i know i said i would be updating i might have a small christmassy one posted today but i wont have the other 14 done in time im sorry i will eventually be updating and finishing this at some point but probably later in 2018 as i just have a lot of thing going on right now and quite frankly i can't write properly as my best friend and my editor moved to a different country if you still want to sent in prompts you can still do so in the comments or just PM me 

until next time have an amazing christmas andd a happy new year 

-The Little Nephillim AKA Nikki

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of my 15 Malec prompts and I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading this  
> This came from the prompt  
> Imagine person C went to visit Person A  
> But person B opens the door only wearing underwear. Thats the day that person C realized person A is gay 
> 
> By holy-malec 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this until next time  
> The Little Nephillim xx


End file.
